


A-Choo!

by HansonPhreek



Series: Gift Ficlets [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is trying not to sneeze, but it just doesn't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-Choo!

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Ok so, this is probably just a stupid little fic, but it was what I came up with. Enjoy and leave feedback, it's like a drug to me. This is set sometime after Deathly Hallows, assuming the epilogue is wrong.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Harry Potter lay in bed next to his lover, watching the blonde snoring softly next to him. It was currently 2am, but he just couldn't seem to fall asleep. He sighed as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend, wishing just once he would be able to sleep as well as the other man did.

Draco Malfoy was sleeping peacefully, happily tangled with his brunette lover. He was having a wonderful dream about that time they traveled to Italy, but ended up spending the entire vacation in their hotel room. He smiled in his sleep as his boyfriend snuggled closer.

Suddenly, Harry felt a tickle in his nose. He panicked; if he sneezed, Draco would surely wake up and Harry didn't want that. He held his breath, hoping that would stave off the urge he felt. It didn't help and Harry quickly pinched his nose, knowing that this had helped in the past.

After a few moments, he felt it was safe and he slowly uncovered his nose. He breathed a sigh of relief, before...

"A-Choo!" Harry sneezed.

Draco woke with a start and glared at the brunette Gryffindor, "I was having the most wonderful dream".

"I'm sorry," Harry told him. "I tried not to."

Draco smiled softly. "It's ok," he told his lover before giving him a chaste kiss. "I still love you."

Harry beamed. "Good. Now, since you're awake, you can entertain me. I can't sleep."

"And how do you propose I do that?" Draco said, smirking.

"Oh, I think you know," Harry told him before kissing Draco passionately.


End file.
